


Building A Closely Knitted Friend Circle

by ilikejungles



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, This is just me writing some random stuff, This is pre volume 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikejungles/pseuds/ilikejungles
Summary: This is just random relationships. It can vary from smut to fluff. It can be a sensual loving to hate fucking. So don't expect them to all be similar.





	1. Achilles Heel

Pyrrha enjoyed sparring with other students. She didn't really care if you were good or bad, she just wanted to test her self and get used to all fighting styles out there. Even though she knew how good she was, she always kept in mind that there was always going to be someone better than her, or unpredictable because she had never fought against them. That being said, she just finished sparring against Yang for the fifth time in a day. Yang was persistent but Pyrrha convinced Yang and herself to call it a day. I was only about half past 6 in the evening, she walked beside Yang. They were discussing fighting tactics, how to counter different moves and how team RWBY and JNPR could coordinate team fights to test teamwork. Both the women reached their dorms and said their goodbyes.   
Pyrrha opened her dorm room door, Lie Ren and Nora weren't in and neither was Jaune. Pyrrha sighed, she enjoyed the chatter of her team but sometimes she just enjoyed being alone. Pyrrha decided to sit down on her bed to cool down before showering. She scrolled through her scroll, she spotted some good articles to keep her active and fit. She could even pass on this information to Jaune. A note was suddenly slid under her dorm room door. Pyrrha walked to the door opened it and looked around to see who could have possibly slid the note there. The hallway was quiet and no signs of movement could be seen. 

Pyrrha closed the door and picked up the note. The note had a piece of folded paper stuck onto it, the note read, "For Jaune" and a heart was drawn next to his name. Pyrrha got a little jealous but then calmed herself down, she knew she hadn't confessed and Jaune wasn't with her yet, so she had no reason to be jealous. She then left it on the table and went back to looking through her scroll. 

After a few minutes, Pyrrha could no longer stop herself from being curious. She grabbed the note and opened the folded piece, "Knock three times on my dorm door, darling. I'll give you the best hour of your life. Love, C~", Pyrrha read this and grew irritated. Though she knew Jaune wasn't hers, she was annoyed at how someone was trying to take him away from her. She put the paper into her pocket and decided to try and find out who this person was. By deduction, there are only two people she knew of had names starting with C. Coco or Cinder, she decided to try Coco first since she was much closer to her. 

Pyrrha shot Coco a message, "Hey, Coco? Did you slip a note under my dorm door?". To Pyrrha's surprise, Coco responded within seconds, "Heyyyyy, beautiful. I didn't slip any note to anyone's door cuz I'm out on a mission still remember? Why? Miss me already?". Pyrrha chuckled and responded, "Not that I don't miss you, more of someone slipped a random note under my door and left on the message, 'Love, C'.". Coco then typed back quickly, "Well no worries beauty. It ain't me, also we should have another sess once I'm back.". Pyrrha rolled her eyes and smiled, she decided not to message Coco back because she decided finding the culprit was more important. 

Pyrrha walked out of her dorm room, and walked towards where Cinder's dorm was. She didn't really know much about Cinder but she just hoped they could come to a solution without any fights. Pyrrha reached Cinder's door and sighed, prepping herself for what she wanted to say. 

Pyrrha knocked three times on the door, stepped back and ran in her head what she wanted to say. The door opened just a little, just enough for Pyrrha's emerald eyes to meet a pair of amber ones. The door then opened fully and Cinder was standing there in nothing but a matching set of lacey bra and panties. Pyrrha blushed, looked down and stammered out,

"He-hey, did you slip a note under my dorm do-door?"

"Yesssssssss, why do you ask?"

"I wanted to talk about it. I know it was meant for Jaune bu-"

"How about you come into my dorm since I'm a little exposed. Don't wanna give others a free show."

"Oh. Of cou-course." 

Pyrrha slowly walked into the dorm, Cinder held the door open for Pyrrha but closed it relatively quickly as soon as Pyrrha made it in. Pyrrha could smell Cinder's perfume, sweet and of flowers. Cinder then turned around, continuing the conversation,

"Well, Pyrrha. Here's the truth. I didn't want Jaune to get that note, I wanted **you** to get it."

Confused, Pyrrha questioned while pointing at herself,

"M-me? Why?"

"Well~ I did catch a glimpse of you fighting with Yang and not to mention, I love to see beautiful women with good muscle definition. And I must say, I'd love to have a little one on one with you."

"Uhhhhhh, You mean in the arena or....."  
  


"No no no....... I meant right now~"

"But we might break something and i wou-"

"You're almost as dense as Jaune, you know?"

"I-I mean it's ma-mainly cuz you're in uhhhh _that_....."

" _Oh_? Does seeing me like this make you uncomfortable?"

Pyrrha nodded a little, her blush wasn't very prominent but was noticeable. Cinder smirked and walked closer to Pyrrha, pushed her shoulders back so that her lap would be open for an attack, and sat on Pyrrha's lap. Pyrrha blushed even harder and looked out the window in her right. Cinder pouted,

"Is this not good enough for you? Do I need to show you _more_?"

Pyrrha shook her head violently and gulped some saliva. Cinder cupped Pyrrha's right cheek and guided her face back so that Pyrrha could see what Cinder was presenting. Pyrrha's eyes were darting around trying to capture the moment, Cinder then used her index finger to lift Pyrrha's chin so that they would meet eye to eye. Emerald green and Amber gold, Pyrrha swore to herself that she could get lost in Cinder's eyes and be happy. Cinder pressed her body up against Pyrrha's, Pyrrha's heart raced as she felt Cinder's heat mixing with her own. 

The school bell rang loudly, signalling the start of certain lesson. Cinder sighed, got off Pyrrha's lap and walked towards her closet.

"It seems it's time for me to get to class. But worry not Pyrrha, you can always come back here if you ever want a little  _fun_ ~"

After Cinder said that, Pyrrha bolted out of Cinder's dorm. Cinder chuckled and continued with changing into her uniform.


	2. Milk and Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha is still unsure as to how react to the meet with Cinder. Something pops up again for poor old Pyrrha. This time something that makes her want to melt.

Pyrrha had been thinking about the meeting she had with Cinder yesterday. She was constantly questioning her own sexuality, she had never really considered girls but after that incident, she did realize how much she actually enjoyed being around girls, sometimes more so than guys. She felt comfortable with girls, they were much easier to talk to, and they had nice, plump lips. Pyrrha violently shook her head, she couldn't be thinking about these kinds of things in class. She sighed, and looked around her class. Most of her friends were here, Nora, jaune, Lie Ren, Blake, Yang, and Weiss. She blinked, and then again. Where was Ruby? She looked around, no signs of the bubbly girl. She also realized how much quieter the class was, not that Nora wasn't bubbly but Lie Ren was keeping her in check. 

She thought about Ruby for a few moments, realizing how her cheerfulness was contagious, her love for cookies so unbeatable she would do almost anything for cookies, not only that but she was cute. Her silver eyes, red tinted hair, and white innocence. A loud slam could be heard, the entire class looked up and saw Ruby panting. Professor Port looked at Ruby before saying,

"Ah, Ms Ruby, unusually late for someone as fast as you. Since you weren't here for the past half hour, how about you sit with Ms Nikos. I'm sure she'll be happy to help you."

Ruby looked at professor port, before turning her head to Pyrrha. She blushed and nodded, walking slowly up the steps, her head hung in shame of being late. Pyrrha realized that Yang was silently cheering, Blake looked pleasantly surprised and as for Weiss.....She was nothing short of jealous. 

'Speak of the Devil' Pyrrha thought,

Ruby plonked herself beside Pyrrha and pulled out her books, before staring intently at the pages, which was unlike Ruby completely. 

"Good morning, Ruby. How are you?" Pyrrha asked

"Ah! Oh, good morning Pyrrha.....I'm fine.....perfectly normal....nothing to worry about!" Ruby stammered out

Pyrrha furrowed her brows, uncertain as to why Ruby seemed so jittery. She was constantly staring at her book without flipping a single page, constantly stealing glances at Pyrrha. Pyrrha was concerned about her friend and decided to pry,

"Ruby? Do you need to see a doctor? You seem distracted and fidgety, are you sure you're fine?"

"Yup yup! Nothing happening with me! Justcan'treallystopstaringatyoucuzyou'repretty! I mean yeah I just flustered from uhhhhh the arriving late, that's all!"

Pyrrha didn't really understand most of what Ruby said and decided to turn Ruby to face her. Ruby's face went red and looked down at the floor,

"Ruby..... Look at me, I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm A-okay! Don't need to worry about me! Plus I-I don't think you need to look at me this c-closely!"

"I just want to make sure you're not on drugs right now. You're too jittery for this to be normal!"

"NO! I'M NOT DOING DRUGS!" Ruby exclaimed

"Ms Ruby! How nice of you to volunteer yourself to show us how to defeat a Boarbatusk! Please step up to the front of the class!" Professor Port declared.

Ruby was stunned, she didn't know what to do. She had killed a Boarbatusk before but she was too surprised to think about it. Pyrrha felt guilty for putting Ruby in such a situation and decided to go in her place.

"Professor! May I take her place instead?"Pyrrha retorted

"Very well, Ms Nikos!" Professor port reluctantly allowed and stepped toward the cage which held a Boarbatusk captive.

"On the count of three, I will release the Boarbatusk and you must successfully defeat the beast. Understood?"

Pyrrha nodded, she wasn't sure how to approach a Boarbatusk since she was too wrapped up with Ruby but she wanted to try her hand at it nonetheless.

"One...."

Pyrrha gripped her weapons, Miló and Akoúo̱.

"Two..."

She put her feet at shoulder width and bent her knees to allow for more stability.

"THREE!"

Professor Port pulled the cage door up and the Boarbatusk went out charging. Pyrrha brough her shield up to block the attack before jumping over the Boarbatusk. It turned around to face Pyrrha and started to spin, Pyrrha readied herself but heard a loud, high-pitched voice shout,

"Dodge it! When it is trying to regain it's balance go for it's underside!"

Pyrrha knew it was Ruby and trusted her advice. As the Boarbatusk was nearing her, she dodged to the side and allowed it to hit it's own cage. It was shaking it's head trying to recover from the impact, and at that moment she stabbed it's belly and pulled horizontally. A loud cry was heard from the beast before it fell over and started to generate smoke. 

"Well done, Miss Nikos! Please go back to your seat." Professor Port applauded.

"Now students! You have seen what a Boarbatusk looks like and how it fights! Miss Nikos showed a perfect example on how to take down such a beast! The Boarbatusk has heavy armor on it's back but is vulnerable if you hit it's underside!"

Pyrrha sat down, she was going to thank Ruby for her help but realized that Ruby was already gripping onto her arm.

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha! I didn't mean to make you go up there! If I hadn't shouted you wouldn't have to go up and fight on my behalf." Ruby apologized profusely but was met with 

"I wouldn't have defeated it without you, Ruby. You gave me advice that I needed at the time. Thank you." At Pyrrha's words Ruby blushed harder than ever before.

The bell rang, the class was reminded by Professor Port to do their assignment on Grimm Knowledge before being allowed to leave. Ruby was still holding on to Pyrrha's arm,

"Pyrrha...... Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Ruby."

"Even if it meant our friendship could be at risk?"

"Ruby, I promise you I won't let this come between our friendship."

Ruby sighed before looking at Yang. 

"GO GET EM RUBES!"

Blake chuckled, and Weiss was glaring at Pyrrha. Pyrrha only furrowed her brows unsure what was going on but was suddenly met with the younger girl's lips against hers. Pyrrha's eyes widened, her emerald eyes met Ruby's silver orbs. Ruby closed her eyes and focused on the moment. Pyrrha wasn't sure what just happened but she was enjoying the younger girl's soft lips but they were pulled away as soon as Pyrrha started to lean in for more. Pyrrha was left with rose petals in her face, slowly floating down. 

Pyrrha blinked, and blinked again. She could still taste and feel Ruby's lips. Soft, plump, and so precious. Pyrrha could taste chocolate cookies but was soon followed with a milky taste. Pyrrha smiled, she never thought she'd admit it but Ruby was too precious to let her go. She stood up, took her bag and exited the class with a huge smile on her face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in forever, damn.


	3. Something exciting is being planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder has something up her sleeve for Pyrrha

Ruby ran around the corner, out of view from the hallway leading towards the classroom. She was still panting from the running, but her heart was racing for a different reason. Her heart was racing due to the kiss she just had, she had never had a kiss before other than the ones on the cheek her mom and dad used to give her. This was something different, something absolutely thrilling. She wanted more but she knew she should just calm down, wait for Pyrrha’s reply and.. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Pyrrha’s reply. Now she dreaded it, she had gone and done something completely out of the blue and irrational. What if Pyrrha didn’t enjoy it like she did? What if Pyrrha didn’t feel the same way? Ruby leaned against the wall and slid down, she didn’t know what to do now, what to think now.

Unbeknownst to Ruby, someone was already walking towards her. Ruby sighed and stood up, looking down at her feet unsure of everything that just happened. A hand slammed the wall beside her face, It shooked her and she looked up. It was Cinder.

“H-hey Cinder, what are you doing here?”

“Looking at a confused child.”

“W-what do you mean? I’m not con-”

“You can’t fool me little rose. I know what you did, you touched my property. Though I was furious, I realized your thoughts and actions were pure. So I give you a choice….”

 

Pyrrha was training with Weiss, Blake and Yang, Pyrrha was usually a tough opponent for all three of them, Yang and Blake realized something was different about Pyrrha. It wasn’t that she got easier to fight, more like she wasn’t taking them seriously. It was as if her mind was wandering off and telling her body to get the fight over. Yang was getting annoyed that she was fighting Pyrrha normally, Weiss was happy that she was getting hits in every now and again, Blake on the other hand stopped trying to fight Pyrrha  entirely she decided to try a different method.

As soon as Yang and Weiss got their hits off, Blake proceeded to attack Pyrrha but before she hit Pyrrha she used her semblance to create a clone of herself to distract Pyrrha and used the time to caress Pyrrha’s face. Pyrrha immediately jumped backwards and fell.

 

“Pyrrha? What was that about!” Yang shouted

“Wh-what? No-nothing, it was nothing.” Pyrrha replied embarrassed.

“She was thinking about Ruby’s kiss from earlier.” Blake said as deadpan as possible

“Oooooooo Rubes got you riled up?” Yang taunted

Before Pyrrha could even reply Yang, Weiss lunged towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha acted instinctively, dodging the attack and pulling Weiss’ hand to make her fall. A small thud could be heard, before the conversation continued.

“What are you doing, Weiss? You could have actually hurt Pyrrha!” Yang questioned

“But I didn’t. I was just testing her.” Weiss said with a poker face

“No, you weren’t. You were annoyed that Pyrrha got Ruby’s attention and not you.” Blake mentioned

“Wha-what? No! Why would I want that cute, weapon-loving, cookie-munching, nerdy, dolt’s attention?” Weiss blurted out.

 

Blake raised an eyebrow but decided not to push any further, instead she bent over and whispered to Pyrrha.

“Don’t worry about her, once she understands her feelings maybe she won’t be so aggressive. As of now, I think not letting Weiss see you and Ruby together would be a good idea.”

Pyrrha was still a little confused but understood most of it.

 

Suddenly, a sound could be heard coming from Pyrrha’s pocket. It was her scroll. She opened her scroll and saw an unknown number message her.

“Come back to my room tonight for a little more _fun_ C~”

Pyrrha felt a shiver run down her spine and she imagined how Cinder said it. She was still contemplating whether she should go visit or spend some time alone to think about what had happened throughout the day. She decided to just go back to her dorm room and take a shower before settling on a choice.

 

**In the evening**

Pyrrha ran her fingers through her hair making sure to get rid of all the shampoo. She shut off the shower and walked towards the mirror. She examined herself, her own eyes, cheeks and especially her lip. She unconsciously licked her lips and realized that she could no longer taste Ruby, she was disheartened a little. Before Pyrrha could sulk any longer she heard a shout.

 

“PYRRHA!” To which Pyrrha jumped a little before looking at the door. It was Nora,

“Y-yes, Nora?”

“Ruby, is at the door. She’s asking for you.”

Pyrrha immediately wrapped a towel around her body and ran out the bathroom to answer the door.

Pyrrha opened the dorm room door and peaked her head out. Ruby was turned away from Pyrrha and was using her scroll.

“H-hey Ruby, what are you doing here?”

Ruby jumped a little not expecting Pyrrha to be out so fast, before turning around to face Pyrrha.

“I ummmmmm I wanted to ask if you’re free. Like uhhhh now?”

“Oh! Ummmmm I will be in a few minutes after I change.”

“About that…… Can you keep that on?”

Pyrrha was shocked to hear the request Ruby made but decided maybe it was better this way.

“Is that what you want, Ruby?” Ruby nodded and blushed a little.

 Pyrrha smiled and thought to herself, ‘She’s so cute when she’s embarrassed.’ Before asking Ruby,

“So where are we going?” Ruby looked up at Pyrrha and stuck her hand out to prompt Pyrrha to take her hand, which Pyrrha happily obliged.

 

**At the door of Cinder’s Room**

Pyrrha was confused, why did Ruby bring her to Cinder’s room?

Ruby knocked six times and waited a second before opening the door. As the door creaked open, Pyrrha realized the room was dark. The curtains were closed, lights off and nothing could be seen until the light from the hallway was let in. Ruby tugged on Pyrrha’s hand and looked up at Pyrrha, almost as if to say, “I don’t want to let you go.”. Pyrrha took a deep breath and entered the room with Ruby.

 

As they passed the door, the door slammed shut behind them. Pyrrha wasn’t fazed but was trying to find out where Cinder was.

 

“I see you’re finally here, my Amazonian. Well done, little rose. You’ve done well.” A sultry voice said, but it wasn’t coming from any certain direction, it was all around.

“Why did you ask Ruby to bring me here?” Pyrrha questioned.

“Well I did see that she had the courage to steal a kiss from you. So I wanted to know something……”

“Wh-what do you want to know?” Pyrrha stammered.

 

Pyrrha could feel that Ruby’s hand was pulled away from her, but as she felt it, the lights switched on.

Pyrrha’s eyes were adjusting from the darkness to light. As soon as she adjusted she saw that Cinder was on the bed in lacy lingerie, alongside Ruby who was wearing her cute undergarments.

“Who do you want more? Little rose or me?” Cinder questioned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had the motivation to write recently due to some stuff happening in life. I hope you forgive me though, also I hope that you can give me feedback so that I know if you like how it's been so far or not. 
> 
> P.S - I deleted the previous version because there were somethings I wanted to add but forgot to.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave comments on what you'd like to see. If I have a good idea for it I'll write it. No promises though. Also help me improve by critiquing me.


End file.
